


Be Gentle

by Kissa



Series: Just Be [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Top Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: Jace did say Alec could have anything if he just asks for it, so Alec does ask for what he's been wanting all this time.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Just Be [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024800
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Be Gentle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/gifts).



Jace wants nothing more than to make Alec fully his. He falls asleep to fantasies of burying himself deep in Alec’s welcoming heat (which he cannot think of or picture without getting achingly, urgently hard), fitting perfectly and shaping the space inside Alec in his likeness.   
  
But he doesn’t want to rush it, and he doesn’t want to rush Alec either.   
  
What they have is working better and better by the day, and almost exclusively because of Alec’s eagerness to do well and please Jace.   
  
In the beginning, Jace could see the different feelings war inside Alec. How he felt unworthy of the nice things Jace introduced him to, but how he also wanted to be good for Jace and do what was asked of him.   
  
Jace really liked that one afternoon, not that long ago, when he made popcorn chicken, crispy and well seasoned on the outside and perfectly cooked on the inside, cut in bite-size pieces. He brought a big plate of it to the rooftop terrace after an intense training session and he made Alec kneel between his spread thighs and sit back before he hand fed him almost the entire plate.   
  
Jace knows Alec uses food as a reward system and deprives himself of it as a punishment. It stems from their teen years, when they were growing, and Maryse felt her son was getting too pudgy in between growth spurts. She let her son know that his discipline was lacking in that respect, so Alec took it as an invitation to skip meals and to never eat his fill, all while Jace and Izzy were getting seconds and snacking throughout the day without anyone telling them a thing.   
  
Alec got a lot better at feeding himself nutritious and healthy food since they grew up, but he still has these weird habits around eating that only someone who’s been given hell about it as a child would. And Jace wants to gently work on that. 

On that afternoon, he watched Alec relax into simply accepting the bites Jace offered him, without questioning whether he is taking too much or upsetting someone with it. Like all things Alec-related lately, the whole moment left him painfully hard and throbbing in his track pants and he couldn’t show how much the moment turned him on.   
  
Just having Alec sitting back on his heels between his legs, a dreamy look in his eyes while Jace fed him bites of crunchy, yummy chicken, caressing his hair and cheek with his free hand - Jace couldn’t have resisted that if he wanted to. But the way Alec was taking the pieces of chicken from Jace’s fingers was so careful and delicate, trying to make sure his teeth never scraped Jace’s skin. However, Jace, from his side, could only feel Alec’s velvety, warm lips wrap themselves around his fingers and suck gently.   
  
He genuinely didn’t know how he was supposed to not be affected. Alec was completely oblivious to the power he had, sitting back, looking at Jace with a glazed and adoring look in his eyes and delicately sucking his fingers.   
  
Jace was not proud of coming in his pants from that, but he was also not surprised.   
  


* * *

  
Now it’s morning and they have nowhere to be. Jace loves the rare mornings they get like this, especially when, in the middle of the night, he half wakes up to Alec padding to his room on bare feet and sneaking under the covers, waiting until Jace wraps an arm around him and pulls him close before he settles and continues his sleep.   
  
Usually it’s just nice to wake up together, take turns going to freshen up, then coming back to bed for more cuddling.   
  
This morning is different, Jace can feel it in the extra-quiet way Alec sneaks out from under the blanket, spending a lot of time in the bathroom and then runing the door and walls.   
  
He slips away to the bathroom too, returning without his sleeping clothes and slipping back under the covers to wrap himself around Alec again.   
  
“Am I really off here or are you trying to tell me you’d like to spend the morning being lazy in bed?” Jace tests the waters.   
  
“No, no, you are right.” Alec says, blushing and looking down. “Actually, I was… I wanted to…. I-”   
  
Jace leans close and kisses Alec gently, reassuring him.   
  
“It’s alright, parabatai,” Jace says softly. “You can have anything if you just ask for it.”   
  
Alec takes a deep breath, looking up into Jace’s eyes in the last moment.   
  
“Do you want to fuck me?” He asks. “I want to be yours and feel you inside me.” 

Jace feels heat flood him at Alec’s words, as though Alec just poured heavenly fire in every corner of his being.   
  
“Alec, I love you so much. Nothing would make me happier than to finally make you fully mine. We’re already one soul in two bodies.” Jace says, leaning close and wrapping Alec in his arms. “Are you scared?”   
  
“Mmmh, no. This is you. I trust you. I just… I’m scared I won’t be good for you.”   
  
“Alec!!!” Jace says, his jaw slack for a few moments. “All I expect from you is to relax and enjoy yourself. Don’t think of my needs for one second. This is about you,” he adds, caressing Alec’s hair with infinite tenderness. “Our first time shouldn’t be tainted by fear and worries.”   
  
“You know I worry about everything all the time. I just… I want you, I trust you with my life, why would I not trust you with my body? I’m just not looking forward to ruining our first time together with my clumsiness.”   
  
“I don’t care that you’re clumsy, Alec. I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you since I was fifteen.”   
  
“Let’s do this, then?”   
  
Jace nods, feeling the trepidation of something pleasant waiting right around the corner.   
  
He throws the blankets off of them, at the foot of the bed, exposing their naked bodies to the ethereal light of dawn.   
  
“You’re so gorgeous, Alec.” Jace says, reaching for his parabatai and ghosting his fingertips down Alec’s cheek, to his neck, his collarbone, his chest and his abs. “You were always a cute boy, but you became such a beautiful man. The things I want to make you feel… I’ve been dreaming of this for so long.”   
  
Slowly, Jace crawls over Alec, like a big cat stalking its petrified prey, giving him the slightest push backwards onto the pillows. 

“Give in, Alec. Open up. Let me close.” Jace purrs, his voice much lower and darker in tone than just now.  
  
Alec’s legs fall open and his breath catches in his throat.   
  
“Please.” He whispers. “I’m yours.” 

Jace leans down, resting his forehead on Alec’s.   
  
“And I am yours, Alec. Never doubt that.”   
  
Jace takes his time leaving no place untouched on his parabatai’s body. Biting into the deflect rune on the side of Alec’s neck, sucking on the runed skin until he sees the blood pool right beneath the skin and he hears Alec moan and arch up into the sensation.   
  
He leaves a trail of wine-red marks down Alec’s torso, on his left pec, on his abs, on his hip, in the small valley where leg meets torso, on both his inner thighs. 

He comes back up to guide Alec’s arms above his head, biting into the spot where his pec dips into his armpit, stopping when Alec whimpers from the sharp pain and squirms.  
  
Jace gets distracted by Alec’s red, swollen lips from how often he’s bitten them trying to keep it low. Greedily, he bites into Alec’s lower lip himself, not too hard, just enough to pull on the supple flesh, then plunge his tongue into Alec’s mouth on the gasp he causes. He deepens the kiss, claiming and taking ownership of his parabatai’s mouth more thoroughly than in his previous kisses, which were tame and holding back for Alec’s sake.   
  
Alec moans into the kiss, his hands coming up to rest on Jace’s shoulders and pull him close.   
  
“Please... touch me more.” He hears Alec plead.

Jace lowers himself fully onto Alec and they both gasp as their hot skins come into contact. Their cocks lie smushed together between them and Jace grinds his hips into Alec, giving him a sample of what awaits.   
  
Alec’s toes curl from the simple but intense pleasure of having Jace move against him so closely, so unashamedly. He is not used to his body being such an easy tool for pleasure and the new sensations crush into him like tidal waves.   
  
Jace melts into Alec, kissing him deeply and aggressively, giving him a sample of the hunger he intends to pour into their joining. His tongue thrusts against and curls around Alec’s, coaxing the most beautiful, needy sounds from his parabatai.   
  
“You’re so hot - fuck - I’m not going to last once I’m inside you.” Jace grunts, his vision cloudy and narrowed with need.   
  
“I’m ready, Jace. Please. I don’t care if it hurts. I want it to hurt, so I can remember.”   
  
“Alec.” Jace stops moving and sits up. “You don’t call the shots here. I want you to remember your first time for how good it was, not for how much it hurt. You are again too eager to punish yourself and it’s against the rules.”   
  
“Sorry…” Alec says, looking away. “It just… all feels so good and I need more.”   
  
Jace smiles and caresses Alec’s belly with teasing fingertips, watching the abs contract and relax in the wake of his touch and Alec’s cock drip onto it.   
  
“Reach under the pillow to your right and give me the tube that’s there.”   
  
Alec does as he is told and hands Jace the tube, watching his parabatai unstraddle him and lightly tap his hip. He opens his legs, letting Jace sit back between them.   
  
“Put your legs up,” Jace directs, his hands gliding in a long caress from Alec’s hips, over his thighs and down all the way to his feet and back. “It’ll be easier and feel better.”   
  
Alec again hurries to do as he is told, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, trying to deal with the embarrassment he is feeling. He sort of hoped sex would be an in and out kind of business that can be done in the dark too, but Jace seems intent on staring at places on him the sun never sees.   
  
He is about to segue into a new batch of thoughts on how undignified it all is when he feels the wet and wriggly pressure of Jace’s tongue over his entrance, which makes his mind screech to a halt and switch to black screen.   
  
Jace licks up Alec’s perineum, over his balls, to the underside of his cock, dragging the tip of his tongue over the small ridge splitting the head before deftly using his lips to lift Alec’s cock off his belly and envelop it in velvety warmth.   
  
Jace’s hair falls over his eyes and he gathers it in one hand, grunting his annoyance around his mouthful and taking one of Alec’s hands in his, guiding it to hold his hair out of his face. This makes Alec have to open his eyes and watch Jace, which makes his entire core spasm at the sight.   
  
Alec’s cock is now almost fully disappearing in Jace’s mouth as Jace hollows his cheeks around it and uses his tongue to massage the length. He purposefully lets the tip of Alec’s cock hit the back of his mouth and peek into his throat. It makes him gag and drool and it’s messy, but by all the angels in heaven, Alec thinks he’s going to die like a noob from Jace trying to suck his soul out.   
  
His chances of making it through this morning at least with his sanity intact look really slim. Especially with Jace looking up at him with that smug look on his face, with all the purring and appreciative sounds he is making, the vibrations traveling up Alec’s cock and right to that place deep inside him that sends waves and waves of pleasure all through him.   
  
He soon learns why Jace needs him to hold his hair when he feels lubed fingers circle his opening. He wills himself to relax, knowing that the sooner he manages, the sooner he will get what he wants. A little war starts inside him at the thought of being sneaky to get what he wants not being very nice, especially after he agreed to Jace’s rules. But Jace is torturing him by going too slowly and he wants to be claimed already. He’s been dying to experience that feeling, fantasizing about it in the dark, lying awake in his bed with Jace sleeping peacefully with his golden head on Alec’s chest and a hand on Alec’s heart. 

Jace lets go of his cock with a slurping sound that jerks Alec from his thoughts.   
  
“Am I boring you? You’re miles away.” Jace asks, ceasing every touch and prying Alec’s hand from his hair. 

“NO! Please, don’t stop. I’ll be good.” Alec begs. “You’re just taking so long… and you said I could have what I wanted but for some reason you won’t give me this... and I don’t understand why.” 

“Alec, tell me what you do want. Do you want pain? I can give you pain. Do you want to be mine? Because if you do, you have to play by the rules. There might still be some pain, no matter how hard I try to avoid it.”   
  
“Why are you so worried? We are trained to deal with the presence of pain in our lives.”   
  
“It’s a personal limit I have, Alec. I don’t want anyone’s memory of their first time with me to include pain.” Jace says. “I can and I will beat you bloody on the training mat, and we can do kinky things later if you want. But it’s my first time with you too.”   
  
“I’m sorry for being so bratty. I don’t want you to push yourself for me.” Alec says, sitting up and coming to hug Jace. “I thought I was pleasing you if I was ready sooner and willing to put up with some pain if it gets you inside me quicker. But now I know that doesn’t please you.”   
  
“Do you want to continue?” Jace asks, leaning in for a small kiss.   
  
“Yes, please.”   
  
“Will you be good and patient for me?”   
  
“Yes.” Alec says, hurrying to resume his previous position, on his back with his legs spread and up.   
  
“Look at you. So beautiful. So good.” Jace says, adding more lube to his fingers and sliding two inside Alec, who gasps. It’s a lot, but not too much. It feels good and like a stretch, but it doesn’t hurt. It’s just a promise of more and better and he relaxes, lovingly watching Jace work him open. The realisation of how much he trusts and depends on his parabatai hits him and normally it would be a concerning thought, but to Alec, it’s reassuring. He feels a sense of peace when he considers the fact that he was made to be in Jace’s arms and how deeply he feels that in every part of himself.   
  
Jace is patient and gentle, but he is not wasting time. He adds more lube to his fingers, pushing them in deeper.   
  
Alec closes his eyes briefly, taking stock of all the sensations in his body and how the fingers inside him started to feel so good. It’s easier now to tell what he needs and he spreads his legs further apart so he can take the fingers in deeper.   
  
Jace curls his fingers a bit while thrusting them in and out of Alec, his face lighting up when he finds what he was looking for. A big, wide pleased grin stretches across his face slowly.   
  
To Alec, it feels like Jace nudged something inside him that holds immense pleasure and all sorts of overwhelming nice sensations just out of Alec’s reach.   
  
“Fuck, Jace… Jace what is that? Touch it again, it felt so good.” Alec pleads.   
  
“That is your prostate. And by how swollen it is, I can tell you haven’t touched yourself in a while.”   
  
“I usually don’t! It’s disappointing and I don’t like the drop after.” Alec confesses. “It’s nicer when you make me come. I’d rather wait.”   
  
They haven’t done much lately and Jace marvels at how much of Alec’s pleasure happens in his head. Normally young men like them have their hands magnetised to their dicks, but his innocent and sweet parabatai prefers the bittersweetness of coming in his pants, untouched, from a fight session on the mat or from Jace doing a minimum of touching, sometimes just talking to him. That is insanely hot, and it gives Jace an idea.   
  
“I am so glad I didn’t suck you off earlier.” He says. “No no no, I did love sucking your cock, but it would have made what I just thought of impossible for today.” Jace explains. “Just relax for me and tell me if it feels like you need to pee when I do this-” he adds and thrusts his fingers hard against Alec’s spot. “Also, don’t touch your cock. I want to do it. Got it?”   
  
Alec nods and adds a “yes” in a shaky voice, because the spot Jace is jabbing at is sending blinding waves of pleasure through him. He would agree to anything right now, just as long as Jace doesn’t stop. He no longer cares about being exposed and having someone else’s fingers up his ass; all he wants is more of the sensations Jace is giving him. Every time the fingers slide and slam into his prostate, he sees stars and feels a restless energy gather inside him.   
  
Every last place on him is wired. The roots of his hair are sensitised now, and when Jace tweaks one of his nipples, he feels like he’s having a stroke. It all feels so intense!   
  
Time also ceased to exist and even though they are bathed in the early morning light, Alec can’t tell what time it is outside.   
  
There’s just him and Jace, connected in this intimate and overwhelming way.   
  
“Push down on my fingers and breathe. Deeply. On and on.” Jace instructs, watching Alec’s reactions. “You are so hot like this. So perfect.”   
  
Alec feels himself blush all the way down to his nipples at the words.   
  
“Please… more? Don’t stop.” Alec begs. He is reduced to a single point in space, defined only by the pleasure Jace is arousing in him in waves.   
  
When Alec’s abs and thighs start to tremble and contract on their own, Jace knows it’s going to happen soon. Alec’s cock is engorged and dark pink, dripping clear pre-come on his belly. 

“Fuck, look at you, so beautiful. Let go, Alec, let it happen. I’m here, I’ll catch you.”   
  
The next time Alec takes a deep breath, he feels pleasure detonate deep within him and crash into every corner of his body. There are many pulsing waves, and it’s intense like nothing he’s ever felt. Tears roll down his cheeks from the intensity of it and his whole skin feels incredibly receptive, even the feel of the sheets against his back adding to the pleasure. 

The first dry orgasm hits Alec and rolls through him for what feels like unnaturally long - making Alec arch off the bed, into Jace’s fingers, his mouth opening in a soundless cry.   
  
And then it doesn’t stop. It just ebbs down and another orgasm hits, and another. Alec can’t feel his contours anymore.   
  
Like through a thick veil, Alec feels Jace remove his fingers. He is pulled up in Jace’s lap and his arms are guided to rest on Jace’s shoulders while Jace positions himself and lets Alec lower himself onto his cock.   
  
The sound that leaves from deep within Alec’s chest carries all his need and his desire finally seeing itself fulfilled. It’s not a moan and it’s not a growl, it’s something new and more than both combined.   
  
Jace is overcome with need himself and he cants Alec’s hips with his hands on the cheeks, fingers digging into the flesh, so he can continue hitting Alec’s prostate on every inward thrust.   
  
Alec feels it happen again. The full body shiver, morphing into a constant trembling and uncontrolled contractions of his abs and thighs, gives way to the blinding, overpowering pleasure that rises and falls, but doesn’t stop. 

He soon approaches the threshold where he simply cannot take any more, but speech has left him long ago, and all he can manage to do is close and open his fists on Jace’s back and rest his head against Jace’s forehead. 

Jace needs to come just as badly, and Alec lets out a small and grateful little mewl when he feels Jace’s hand close into a fist around his cock. They kiss desperately, trying to hold on to each other at the heart of the storm their connected emotions and sensations are causing. Fast, changing images race through their minds until they both realise it is their thoughts taking form and flowing between them, for them to access from both sides of the bond.   
  
He is way too used to coming untouched and falling back to himself all on his own, and now, feeling Jace come inside him while also wrenching a final orgasm out of him, that sense of loneliness that usually follows is nowhere to be found.   
  
This time it feels explosive and human and messy, Alec is spilling all over himself, Jace’s fist and both their bellies. It leaves him exhausted and feeling in deep need of gentle, less invasive touches.   
  
All he can do is lie there like a ragdoll and let Jace maneuver him off and onto the bed.   
  
Not only does his parabatai bring a warm towel to clean them both with, but he also insists that Alec drink a small glass of orange juice before they settle together under the covers.   
  
Alec thought of his first time a lot and none of his timid expectations matched this reality. He never expected feeling this much closer to his parabatai and like he belongs so completely to Jace. It’s more than loyalty, what he is feeling now. Jace’s lazy caresses to his belly are so soothing and reassuring, making him feel wrapped up in love like in a thick, warm and comfy blanket. It’s another facet of the feeling that he will never be alone again, which he felt after the ceremony during which Jace etched his rune on Alec’s body and Alec did the same to him. Only now that feeling is here to stay, nestled around Alec’s heart like a protective dragon.   
  
(the end) 


End file.
